Catastrophe in Apostrophe
by Arionyxle
Summary: Hinata pun mencoba untuk tidak lagi hidup dalam kepura-puraan. "Kita memang sudah melawan arus, tapi selama kita masih bersama, kau tak perlu khawatir akan tenggelam sendirian." AU. Too long oneshot. For belated NHTD #3


"Hei, kau tak sarapan dulu?" Suara bernada nyaring itu kiranya terdengar dari arah dapur, berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki seorang pria muda yang nyaris memutar engsel pintu.

"Nanti aku sarapan di sana saja," jawab pemuda itu serta lantas membuka pintu, "aku pergi." Dia pun bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya, menghiraukan gelengan kepala seorang wanita paruh baya yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk sarapan.

Dengan memakai pakaian olahraga, pria itu tampak santai menelusuri jalan raya yang memang bebas akan kendaraan di akhir pekan. Sedikit berlari-lari kecil tak akan membuat waktunya terbuang percuma, malah hal ini akan sangat berguna buatnya, terlebih hari-harinya di kantor sangat membuatnya sibuk berada di depan komputer, tak ada waktu untuk berolahraga.

Tokyo menjadi ramai oleh orang-orang yang membutuhkan angin segar, mungkin karena selain hari ini Hari Minggu, pun hari ini adalah hari kesekian di musim semi, orang-orang pasti lebih memilih untuk menikmati guyuran kelopak sakura di taman kota. Memang, tak ada kegiatan yang lebih mengasyikkan di musim bunga ini selain melihat guguran sakura jatuh menimpa tanah.

Pemuda itu tampak memasangkan sepasang _headset_ pada kedua telinganya. Baginya, berjalan-jalan santai dengan mendengarkan musik akan sedikit mengurangi rasa lelahnya. Sesekali ditepisnya buliran peluh yang hendak mengenai matanya, keberadaan handuk kecil menjadi sedikit berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Mulutnya ikut bergumam-gumam mendendangkan lirik-lirik lagu yang tengah ia putar dalam iPod-nya, terkadang pula matanya terkatup saking menghayati alunan nada-nada tersebut.

"Awaaas!"

Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara melengking yang sepertinya tertuju ke arahnya. Mata pemuda itu yang tengah terpejam pun sontak membuka, dengan hitungan tak lebih dari lima detik, sebuah bola menghantam wajahnya cukup keras. Naas, pemuda berambut pirang itu tak punya kesempatan untuk mengelak. Alhasil, ia pun jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah yang semula mulus tanpa cacat, kali ini terias sempurna oleh lebam biru yang lumayan tebal.

"A-aw!" Suara-suara kesakitan tak luput menghiasi bibirnya setelah insiden tersebut, bohong kalau ia sama sekali tak merasakan rasa sakit. Dielusnya permukaan wajahnya yang terhantam bola itu, "Aduuuh!"

Di sela rasa sakit yang dideranya tersebut, sepasang bola mata birunya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca menangkap beberapa orang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, tampak ada beberapa orang anak kecil di antaranya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sapa seorang wanita muda yang datang bersama bocah-bocah tersebut. Ia tampak menuntun perlahan pemuda itu untuk duduk di kursi panjang pinggir jalan. Matanya yang sendu beralih pada barisan anak-anak yang mengikutinya, "Kalian ambil bolanya, lalu lanjutkan bermain dengan hati-hati, ya?"

"Baik, _sensei_," jawab bocah-bocah itu serempak, seiring membubarkan diri dari hadapan wanita dan pria muda tersebut.

Dengan wajah yang sangat merasa bersalah, wanita yang ditaksir berusia lebih muda dari pria di sebelahnya itu berusaha membuka percakapan dengan amat hati-hati, bahkan ia terlebih dahulu merangkai kata-kata dalam pikirannya, _'Katakan saja kau sangat merasa bersalah, atau minta maaf saja, cepat!'_

"A-ano, aku sangat menyesal atas kejadian ini...," ucap wanita itu dengan agak terbata, "...tolong dimaafkan."

Seusai mengutarakan rangkaian kata yang sedari tadi tersusun dalam benaknya, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba saja, dengan tanpa aba-aba sedikit pun, kakinya bertolak melangkah, meninggalkan si pemuda yang tak henti-hentinya meringis kesakitan.

Tak lebih dari sedetik ia beranjak, wanita tersebut merasakan pergelangan tangan kirinya tertangkap oleh seseorang, sontak sepasang mata berwarna violet pucat miliknya tampak membulat. Dipalingkan wajahnya yang bersemburat merah padam itu pada lelaki yang hendak ditinggalkannya.

"Kaumau lari dari tanggung jawabmu, ya?" tanya si pemuda pada wanita di hadapannya yang terlihat salah tingkah. "Kau tak seharusnya kabur begitu saja, kan?"

"Bu-bukan itu...," ucap si wanita berusaha menyangkal cepat, "...aku hanya—"

"Hanya ingin melarikan diri, begitu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan raut wajah mendakwa, tampak sekali hawa balas dendam menyelimuti seluruh area di sekelilingnya.

Si wanita yang tak terima karena merasa dipojokkan berusaha keras membela dirinya, "Lagipula a-aku sudah meminta maaf padamu."

"Kaupikir aku akan memaafkanmu secepat itu?" Lelaki itu bersikeras tak mau melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada wanita tersebut, meskipun tampak sekali si wanita merasa risih atas apa yang dilakukan si pria. Mata birunya yang telah dipenuhi dendam sontak menyipit, "Aku tak akan semudah itu memaafkan orang yang telah merusak akhir pekanku."

"I-itu terserah kau, aku sudah meminta maaf." Wanita itu pun bersikukuh atas dirinya yang tak harus disalahkan, "Kalau boleh, aku mohon lepaskan tanganku, aku harus kembali menemui murid-muridku."

"Kau seorang guru?" Belum jua menuruti permintaan wanita tersebut, lelaki itu malah menjejalinya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya, aku seorang guru taman kanak-kanak...," jawabnya kemudian, "...dan asal kautahu saja, yang menendang bola ke arahmu adalah murid-muridku, bukan aku!"

Dengan sedikit menambahkan paksaan, akhirnya ia berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan pria tersebut, lantas ia pun pergi dari hadapan si pria untuk kembali menemui murid-muridnya yang tengah bermain bola di jalanan.

* * *

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

I do not own this image for the cover

_**coret**__sebenarnya__**coret**_ untuk **H**ari **T**ragedi **N**aru**H**ina #3

—Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, OC (untuk kebutuhan cerita), plot monoton/sinetron, rate-T untuk jaga-jaga karena tema dan kata-kata kasar, oneshot yang panjang**—**

**Tragedy/General**  
**(**_Drama_**/**_Family_**/**_Romance_**/**_Spiritual_**/**_Friendship_**)**

* * *

**Catastrophe ****in Apostrophe**  
© Arionyxle

* * *

Semilir angin sembarang menggoyangkan daun-daun jendela yang terbuka, udara malam yang mengembara berhasil meruahi seisi ruangan tanpa permisi barang sebentar. Bulan yang tampak sebelah bersembunyi di balik gumpalan mega yang bergerak sangat lambat, kadang sinarnya yang kemuning hanya terlihat menerawang di antara gelap mayapada.

Wanita itu asyik memandangi langit kusam, tak peduli meskipun para bintang absen dari kanvasnya. Begitulah rutinitas malamnya, menyelidiki setiap gerak-gerik awan sembari menunggu sang suami pulang dari pekerjaannya.

Bibirnya bergerak ke bawah membentuk lengkungan manakala dilihatnya satu bintang kecil tampak muncul dengan malu-malu, berkerlap-kerlip sendiri berusaha mencari teman. Si wanita selalu menyukai episode di mana sebuah bintang bertindak gelisah di antara mega-mega gelap, bintang itu berdiri tangguh seorang diri menantang malam.

Dirasakannya sepasang tangan melingkari ramping tubuhnya, sontak sesuam kehangatan berhasil membius malam-malamnya dari rasa dingin. Wanita itu masih sibuk memperhatikan malam hingga tanpa ia sadari bahwa sang suami telah pulang dari pekerjaannya.

Sebentuk kecupan ringan mendarat di bahu sang wanita yang memang terekspos memesona, sontak saja aroma lavender berhasil tercium oleh si pria dari tirai-tirai rimbun rambut istrinya.

"Kauingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya wanita itu pada sosok suaminya yang semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya. Rupa-rupanya kebiasaan bermanja-manjaan ini masih dipertahankan pasangan tersebut selama kurang lebih lima tahun mereka menikah.

Pria yang disapa Naruto itu mendaratkan dagunya pada pundak sang istri, "Tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa lupa saat wajahku yang tampan ini babak-belur terhantam bola?"

Terdengar cekikikan ringan dari mulut istrinya, wanita tersebut tiba-tiba membalikkan wajahnya menghadap sang suami. Sepasang mata biru itu sontak terperangkap dalam kedua mata sendu milik sang istri.

Kautahu kalau sepasang mata biru suaminya tersebut adalah hal yang paling disukai wanita itu? Dan, begitupun sepasang mata lavender pucat sang istri yang paling disukai si pria.

"Sebaiknya kaumandi dulu, Naruto-_kun_...," ujar wanita itu terarah pada suaminya, "...lalu temui aku di meja makan," lanjutnya sembari menutup jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Sementara Naruto bergegas ke kamar mandi, sang istri pun beranjak menuju dapur sekadar mempersiapkan santap malam untuk suaminya.

Belum sempat kakinya menyentuh ubin dapur, sebuah dering telepon berhasil membelokkan arah tujuannya. Sang wanita pun mengambil gagang telepon itu yang terletak di ruangan tengah rumahnya.

"_Moshi moshi_, di sini kediaman keluarga Uzumaki," sapa wanita itu memulai percakapan.

"_Hinata? Ini Kaasan_...," timpal suara yang berada di seberang telepon sana, "..._bagaimana kau sudah meminum obatmu?_"

Wanita yang disapa Hinata tersebut sontak melirikkan matanya ke arah setumpukan obat yang terletak di atas lemari es, "Belum, kebetulan saya dan Naruto-_kun_ baru saja mau makan malam, _Kaasan._"

"_Jangan sampai lupa, ya, diminum obatnya..._," suara itu sedikit terhenti manakala terdengar sebuah tegukan air di ujung telepon sana, "..._ini demi kesuburan rahimmu, Hinata_."

Wanita berambut gelap sepinggang itu tampak sejenak menghela napas, "Iya, saya mengerti, setelah makan malam Hinata pasti minum obatnya." Entah mengapa sehabis berkata demikian, hati wanita berkulit putih susu tersebut merasa amat nyeri, bagaimanapun ia sadar bahwa wanita seperti dirinya tak mungkin bisa hamil. Ya, Hinata teramat menyadari hal itu.

"_Hinata, besok antar Kaasan ke supermarket, ya? Kau tidak sibuk, kan?_" lanjut suara di seberang telepon.

Istri dari pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu pun tampak sejenak menyingkirkan air mata yang menggantung di atas pipinya, "Ti-tidak, _Kaasan_, saya sedang tidak sibuk."

"_Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok, Hinata_." Terdengar kemudian suara telepon yang ditutup.

Ibu mertuanya—Uzumaki Kushina—memang sangat ambisius untuk segera memiliki seorang cucu darinya dan tentu saja dari Naruto, anak kandungnya. Hinata tak bisa menyalahkan, bahkan melarang mertuanya tersebut untuk mencekokinya dengan berbagai terapi atau pengobatan alternatif agar dirinya bisa hamil. Bagaimanapun, mertua mana yang tak menginginkan menantunya agar memberinya seorang cucu? Tidak ada, begitupun dengan Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari suaminya: Uzumaki Naruto, dan dalam kasus ini mertua dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Mengingat dirinya yang memang belum bisa memberikan keturunan, wanita muda itu selalu merasa tertekan, terlebih pernikahannya nyaris menginjak tahun keenam.

"Kulihat tak ada makanan di atas meja makan."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan pilunya. Beruntunglah, setidaknya Hinata tak harus berkecamuk dengan pikiran menyebalkan itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto-_kun_, aku baru saja mengangkat telepon dari _Kaasan_-mu," ujar Hinata yang sebenarnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan suaminya tersebut secara tepat.

Lantas, pria berambut pirang itu menghampiri wanita muda berparas sendu tersebut, "Apa _Kaasan_ menanyaimu seputar keturunan lagi?" Naruto menanyai istrinya dengan raut muka menyelidiki, menerka seolah-olah ia tahu segalanya.

Hinata tak mampu berbohong karena itulah memang kenyataannya. Wanita itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, berusaha menyembunyikan rona sedihnya yang perlahan mulai ditangkap suaminya tersebut.

Tentu, Naruto bukan suami yang bodoh, ia menyadari bahwa istrinya tengah berada dalam situasi tertekan yang amat dalam. Sebagai suami yang baik, Naruto kemudian mencoba menenangkan hati sang istri dengan mengelus-elus pelan surai-surai gelap yang menghiasi kepala wanita berusia seperempat abad tersebut—lebih muda lima tahun darinya.

"Kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkan hal itu...," ucap Naruto sembari mencium ubun-ubun kepala sang istri, "...kalau memang sudah waktunya, kita pasti diberi keturunan."

Wanita tersebut hanya mengangguk, meskipun dalam hatinya ia berusaha keras menyangkal perkataan yang dilontarkan suaminya itu.

'_Aku tidak bisa hamil, Naruto-kun_.' Batinnya merintih, menahan sembilu yang tersayat melintang. Lantas, sesungging senyuman tampak menghiasi wajah yang penuh dengan air mata tersebut, Hinata sedang berpura-pura bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

**o.o**

Remang menghiasi sudah kamar tidurnya, hanya lampu kecil yang terletak di samping kasurnya berhasil menerangi seisi ruangan.

Dilirik olehnya sang suami yang sudah tertidur pulas di sampingnya, mungkin Naruto kekenyangan sehabis makan malam beberapa jam lalu. Mata lavendernya bergerak liar menelusuri setiap titik yang terdapat dalam kamar tidurnya, dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 2.10 dini hari, namun matanya belum jua terpejam.

Rupanya wanita itu masih terngiang-ngiang akan perkataan ibu mertuanya.

'_Apa aku bilang saja pada Naruto kalau aku memang tak akan bisa hamil?_' Batinnya berkecamuk di saat-saat tidurnya yang tak jua kunjung datang, '_Tidak, aku tak ingin mengecewakannya lebih dari ini_.'

Hinata lantas mencoba memejamkan matanya agar dirinya bisa tertidur, namun tak kurang dari sepuluh detik, matanya tampak kembali terbuka. Ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur malam ini.

'_Bagaimana kalau Kushina-san tahu bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa hamil?_' Kali ini pikirannya yang mulai meracaui waktu tidurnya, '_Dia pasti akan sangat membenciku_.'

Diambilnya kemudian sebuah penutup mata, lantas dikenakannya benda tersebut hingga menutupi kedua matanya. Hinata berharap agar benda itu dapat mengantarnya pada tidur yang benar-benar pulas.

Tak berapa lama, sepasang telinganya mendengar sebuah irama klasik yang datang entah darimana. Hinata merasa bahwa ia tak mungkin salah dengar akan hal tersebut. Suara itu terdengar amat dekat darinya, lantas ia pun melepas kembali penutup matanya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Kakinya melangkah, ia mendekati pintu kamarnya. Ia hatam jenis instrumen ini, dan jujur saja ia amat tahu akan instrumen yang tengah mengalun ini. Dibukanya kemudian pintu kamarnya tersebut dengan amat hati-hati, berharap agar suaminya merasa tak terusik dengan tindakannya itu.

Wanita tersebut mendapati sebuah ruangan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Jelas saja, ini bukan ruang tengah rumah yang biasanya ia jumpai.

Mata lavendernya menangkap sekelebat rok balerina melayang ke sana ke mari, berkibar mengikuti lenggokan tubuh si penari yang tengah menyelami ritme alunan klasik yang beberapa saat lalu diputarnya dari sebuah piringan hitam.

Gemulai, penari itu lincah mengatur setiap gerakannya agar selaras dengan instrumen yang tengah mengiringi tariannya tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba saja gerakan itu terhenti manakala seseorang dengan tidak sopannya mengangkat batang putar piringan hitam tersebut hingga alunan itu berhenti seketika.

Hinata agak sedikit terjingkat mengetahui siapa yang menghentikan piringan hitam tersebut: seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut panjang hitam yang nyaris menutupi punggungnya, "_Di-dia_."

"Kau tak pantas menari seperti itu, Hiroki! Kau ini anak lelaki, harusnya bermain sepak bola saja di luar bersama teman-temanmu!" bentak pria paruh baya tersebut pada anak lelaki yang disapanya Hiroki. "Ayo lepaskan pakaian itu!"

"Ta-tapi, _Tousan_—" Anak lelaki itu bersikukuh tak mau melepaskan pakaian balet yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Apa aku harus memukulmu agar kau melepaskan pakaian itu, hah!" Rupanya pria paruh baya itu adalah ayah dari anak bernama Hiroki tersebut. Lelaki itu tampak melepas paksa pakaian yang tengah dipakai anaknya itu, namun Hiroki berusaha mealawan tindakan yang dilakukan ayahnya tersebut. "Kau mau Ayah pukul, Hiroki? Ayo lepaskan!"

"Hiroki mau memakainyaaa!" Tiba-tiba saja anak yang ditaksir berusia sepuluh tahun itu menggigit lengan ayahnya hingga pria bengis itu meringis kesakitan, lantas Hiroki pun lari keluar dari rumah dan pergi entah ke mana.

"Dasar anak sialan! Kembali kau, Hiroki!" Pria itu tampak kesakitan, cucuran darah berjatuhan dari bekas gigitan bocah tersebut.

Hinata yang hanya dapat diam, terlihat tak tega melihat kekasaran yang dilakukan pria itu pada anaknya. Entah mengapa tangannya tak dapat menyentuh benda apa pun di sekelilingnya, termasuk menyentuh pria paruh baya tersebut. Wanita itu ingin sekali menyusul Hiroki, namun ia merasa kasihan juga pada sosok lelaki yang berada di hadapannya.

"_Hiroki?_" ucap Hinata yang dia yakin tak seorang pun dapat mendengar perkataannya itu.

"Kau sedang di sini, Hinata?" tanya seseorang terdengar menyebut namanya, "...tidak tidur?"

Sebuah suara berhasil memecahkan rasa ingin tahu wanita tersebut terhadap sosok bocah bernama Hiroki yang tadi dilihatnya. Sontak Hinata menemukan suaminya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tidur mereka, ia pun menyadari bahwa suasana di sekelilingnya sudah kembali lagi menjadi ruang tengah rumah seperti sediakala.

"Kebetulan aku sedang mengambil air minum...," jawab wanita itu sekenanya, "...kau tidur duluan saja, aku segera menyusul."

Mendengar jawaban dari sang istri, Naruto pun kembali memasuki kamarnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Hinata pun menyusulnya.

**o.o**

Tak salah memang ibu mertuanya—Uzumaki Kushina—mengajak Hinata untuk menemani wanita berambut merah sepinggul itu berbelanja di supermarket, setidaknya dengan menyibukkan diri seperti ini Hinata tak perlu terlalu memikirkan bahwa ia harus segera memberikan ibu mertuanya tersebut seorang cucu.

Tapi, justru yang menjadi beban pikirannya sekarang ini adalah perihal kejadian aneh yang dialaminya malam tadi. Hinata sangat mengenal kedua orang yang berada dalam kejadian itu semalam. Ingin sekali Hinata menenangkan hati Hiroki yang selalu tertekan oleh paksaan ayahnya untuk menuruti keinginannya.

Bagaimanapun Hiroki adalah seorang anak yang mempunyai pilihan.

"Hinata, menurutmu sebaiknya _Kaasan_ memilih paprika merah atau kuning?" tanya Kushina sembari memilah-milah antara paprika warna-warni itu. Namun, ia tak mendengar sahutan apa pun yang dilontarkan menantunya tersebut.

Ya, karena pikiran Hinata tengah melayang bersama ilusinya yang ia temui tadi malam, bukan pada buah-buahan atau sayur-mayur yang berada di supermarket ini.

"Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?" Kushina melihat tatapan mata sewarna lavender milik Hinata yang sepertinya tengah hampa. Lantas, ibu kandung dari suami Hinata itu menggoyang-goyang pelan pundak menantunya tersebut, "Hinata?"

"E-eh, apa belanjanya sudah selesai?" Wanita muda itu tampak sedikit gelagapan, lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh panggilan mertuanya tersebut.

Kushina terlihat mengangkat alisnya sebelah, menerka apa yang tengah dipikirkan menantunya itu. Lantas Kushina menggeleng, "Ada yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

"Ti-tidak, _Kaasan_, aku hanya sedikit lelah." Hinata berusaha menutupi kenyataan, faktanya ia memang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Hanya saja, biarlah dirinya sendiri yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

Dari kejauhan tampak dua orang wanita hendak menuju ke arah Hinata dan mertuanya itu, mereka Uchiha Mikoto dan Haruno Sakura, menantunya. Hinata teramat yakin bahwa Mikoto akan kembali membandingkan menantunya yang—katanya—sempurna itu dengan dirinya. Sudah kebiasaan memang kalau setiap ada Mikoto, pasti topik perbincangannya tak jauh dari persoalan kehamilan.

Hinata agak sedikit muak memang, tapi mau tak mau demi menjaga nama baik mertuanya, ia harus rela tetap membentang senyum manakala secara tak sengaja—atau mungkin disengaja—Mikoto menyindir bahwa pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah berjalan lima tahun belum juga dikarunia keturunan.

Setelah saling menyapa satu sama lain, ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke tersebut, dalam kasus ini adalah suami dari Haruno Sakura, memulai obrolannya yang dijamin akan memakan waktu yang sedikit lama dan tentu saja memuakkan.

Hinata melihat perut Sakura yang tampak sedikit berisi dalam balutan _dress_ merah muda selutut yang dikenakannya, '_Apa wanita itu tengah hamil?_'

"Sakura sedang mengandung...," ucap Mikoto sembari mengelus-elus perut menantunya, "...usia kandungannya sudah sekitar dua bulan."

Benar saja apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, tak usah bertanya secara langsung, wanita berambut hitam itu pun sudah dengan sempurna menjawabnya.

Terkadang Hinata merasa iri dengan wanita-wanita yang begitu cepat diberi keturunan, padahal usia pernikahan mereka baru seumur jagung. Ya, contohnya saja Sakura, kurang dari setengah tahun ia menikah dengan Sasuke, sekarang perutnya sudah dihuni oleh jabang bayi.

"Selamat, ya, Sakura-_chan..._," ucap Hinata dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, "...aku turut senang atas kehamilanmu."

Sebenarnya, wanita muda berambut biru tua itu tak berniat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun atas kehamilan Sakura, kalau saja mertuanya tak menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Tindakan yang dilakukannya barusan itu sangat membuat hatinya teriris sakit.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_...," jawab Sakura dengan senyuman yang entah tersembunyi maksud apa di baliknya, "...kalau begitu, kapan kau menyusul?"

Mata Hinata sontak membulat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan istri dari sahabat suaminya tersebut. Bahkan, Hinata tak tahu harus menjawab dengan jawaban apalagi, pasalnya setiap orang yang ditemuinya selalu menanyakan hal serupa padanya.

Kali ini, Hinata mencoba sedikit meredam emosinya, "Mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja." Wanita itu berusaha tetap tersenyum, sekalipun hatinya bertindak sebaliknya.

"Jangan lama-lama, ya, Hinata...," timpal Mikoto menyela obrolan antara Hinata dan Sakura, "...nanti Kushina bosan karena menunggu terlalu lama, bukan begitu?"

Kushina yang merasa terpanggil, lantas menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seberapa pun Hinata mencoba meredam emosinya, ia masih amat tak bisa mengendalikan amarah serta kekecewaannya acapkali ibu mertuanya mengiyakan pernyataan yang dilontarkan wanita bernama Mikoto tersebut.

Hatinya benar-benar sangat hancur. Sontak, Hinata menjatuhkan keranjang belanjaannya, lantas ia berlari keluar supermarket itu, tentu saja dengan air mata yang tak henti berurai di atas sepasang pipinya.

Wanita malang tersebut menghentikan sebuah taksi tepat di depan supermarket, ia sepertinya hendak menuju suatu tempat. Ya, mungkin sekadar untuk menenangkan diri barang sejenak.

Di dalam taksi pun pikirannya yang kalut itu makin menjadi-jadi, mungkin ibu mertuanya akan sangat kecewa terhadap tingkah dirinya yang tidak sopan tersebut. Tapi, bagaimanapun, Hinata hanyalah manusia yang memiliki kesabaran terbatas, ia tak mampu kalau harus selalu berpura-pura tersenyum seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun, kenyataannya, semua memang tak sedang baik-baik saja.

Taksi melaju cukup kencang meninggalkan supermarket yang sudah tak tampak lagi dalam jangkauan mata, entah ke mana taksi itu akan membawanya yang tengah hancur tersebut. Mungkin ke suatu tempat. Sekali lagi, ke suatu tempat yang sanggup menenangkan hati Hinata.

Mobil yang ditumpanginya itu pun sudah nyaris setengah jam menelusuri jalanan Tokyo, namun wanita tersebut belum pula menentukan tempat tujuannya untuk berhenti.

"Berhenti di sini saja," ucap Hinata pada sang supir yang lantas menginjak rem mobilnya. Wanita itu segera menuruni taksi setelah sejumlah uang diberikannya pada si supir. Mobil tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat-tingkat.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gedung itu, menaiki _elevator_ menuju lantai 16—seperti tombol yang ditekannya pada dinding _elevator_. Lalu, siapa yang wanita tersebut akan temui?

Pintu _elevator_ terbuka, Hinata segera mencari pintu kamar yang hendak ditujunya. Tak berapa lama, ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kamar nomor 1630, lantas ditekannnya pula bel yang terpasang di depan pintu tersebut.

Wanita dengan postur tak begitu tinggi itu masih belum terlalu mampu mengendalikan rasa sakit hatinya, ia berharap dengan mendatangi seseorang di apartemen ini, setidaknya orang tersebut sanggup meredam amarahnya.

Namun, sekian detik ia menunggu, belum ada tanda-tanda pintu yang akan dibuka. Terpaksa, Hinata pun harus menekan bel lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tunggu sebentaaar!" teriak seseorang dari dalam. Mendengar timbre suaranya yang lumayan melengking, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita. Sepertinya Hinata memang harus sedikit lebih bersabar, terlebih si empunya apartemen sudah menyuruhnya agar menunggu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, pintu itu pun akhirnya terbuka juga.

Hinata langsung menghamburkan pelukannya pada seseorang yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya, tentu saja orang tersebut merasa amat keheranan dibuatnya, terlebih Hinata memberinya air mata yang berjatuhan menimpa bajunya.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya orang tersebut sembari membelai pelan rambut gelap Hinata yang terjuntai. Sepertinya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi pada sahabatnya tersebut, "Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Naruto, ya?"

Lantas, orang yang masih belum diketahui namanya itu, namun sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa dia merupakan seorang perempuan, menutup pintu apartemennya seraya menuntun Hinata menuju sofa yang berada di dalam apartemennya tersebut.

Wanita berambut pirang itu sejenak meninggalkan Hinata, ia kembali dengan secangkir teh hangat yang baru saja ia seduh dari dapur. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping sahabatnya itu, "Mungkin secangkir teh hangat akan menenangkanmu."

Hinata bukanlah orang yang keras kepala, ia pun menuruti apa yang karibnya berusaha sarankan padanya. Diteguknya air hangat tersebut, setidaknya air itu mampu membasahi tenggorokannya yang sempat mengering karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

Meminum teh hangat memang sangat membantu meredakan emosi yang tengah meledak-ledak, hal itu pun ternyata memang berlaku bagi Hinata. Sahabatnya yang barusan ia sapa Ino pun merasa lega mendengar penuturan wanita yang sudah bersuami tersebut.

"Lalu, apa sebenarnya masalahmu, Hinata?" tanya Ino pada Hinata yang memang sudah mulai menenang. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Naruto?"

Hyuuga bermata sendu itu tampak menggeleng, wajahnya makin tenggelam bersama pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya tersebut. Wanita itu sedikit memutar memorinya, ia mengingat saat ibu mertuanya mengiyakan pernyataan seorang Uchiha Mikoto. Baginya, saat itu adalah _moment_ kekecewaan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak pernah ada masalah dengan Naruto selama aku menikah...," jawab Hinata mencoba membagi sedikit ketertekanan dirinya pada sahabatnya tersebut, "...ini tentang ibu mertuaku."

"Kushina-_san_?" tanya Ino memperjelas.

Hinata sontak mengangguk pelan, "Dia terus mendesakku agar segera memberinya cucu." Wanita muda itu berusaha tidak ingin menutup-nutupi masalahnya, terlebih pada sahabat baiknya, "Aku sangat tertekan dengan itu semua, Ino."

Wanita yang disapa Ino tersebut menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata dengan penuh iba, "Bagaimanapun, kau tak bisa selamanya membohongi dirimu sendiri, Hinata." Ino tampak mengangkat dagu sahabatnya itu yang terbasahkan air mata, "Kau harus mengatakan bahwa kau—"

"Ratusan kali aku berusaha untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku takut...," ujar Hinata dengan nada suara yang sedikit bergetar, "...aku takut kalau Naruto tak bisa menerima siapa aku yang sebenarnya."

Wanita berambut pirang panjang tersebut beranjak dari sofa, lantas menghampiri jendela apartemennya yang masih berbalut tirai berwarna krem lembut. Dengan tanpa aba-aba, dirinya menggeser tirai itu sehingga matahari yang tengah terik berhasil memasuki kamar apartemennya.

"Lihat keluar, Hinata! Dunia itu luas, apa kau akan mati kalau kau berkata jujur dengan keadaanmu?" Ino berkata dengan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya, ia tidak sedang menggertak, tapi ia sedang berusaha menyadarkan sahabat baiknya tersebut atas prinsip salah yang dipegangnya. "Dari awal pernikahanmu dengan Naruto, kau sudah menutup-nutupi siapa dirimu sebenarnya...," ujar wanita itu yang masih belum menurunkan nada suaranya, "...kau tak lebih dari seorang pembohong!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Kaupikir dengan aku berkata jujur mengenai siapa diriku, semua permasalahan akan selesai?" Hinata tidak menerima begitu saja saran dari sahabatnya tersebut. Ia tak ingin salah mengambil keputusan, "Kau tak akan pernah bisa merasakan perasaanku, Ino, karena kau belum pernah menikah!"

Mendengar perkataan Hinata yang menurutnya sudah kelewatan, wanita bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino tersebut sebisa mungkin meredam amarahnya, dan menjauhkan diri dari api pertengkaran. Ia tak ingin plot persahabatannya buntu gara-gara emosi sesaat di antara mereka berdua.

Wanita jangkung itu mendekati Hinata, ia menatap dalam-dalam mata sayu sahabatnya tersebut dengan pandangan penuh kasih sebagai seorang sahabat. Ino menyapu air mata Hinata yang derasnya sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi, "Menikah?" Ino menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, "Aku tak akan pernah menikah seumur hidupku kalau harus penuh dengan kepura-puraan, Hinata."

Sontak sepasang bola mata ungu muda itu membulat, perkataan Ino entah mengapa mampu membuat detakan jantungnya seolah berhenti seketika, bahkan Hinata merasa lidahnya menjadi kelu tak mampu berkata apa pun lagi.

"Usiamu sudah duapuluh lima tahun, Hinata, kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus berpura-pura." Ino kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata, berusaha menenangkan kembali sahabatnya tersebut dari emosinya yang sempat meledak. "Wanita seperti kita memang harus pintar-pintar mengambil keputusan."

Hinata menyeka air matanya sendiri, bibirnya menyungging senyum, kali ini bukan senyum pura-pura yang biasa ia lengkungkan. Wanita itu mulai sadar bahwa selama ini yang membawakan ketertekanan dalam hidupnya adalah buah dari kebohongannya sendiri.

Sepasang tangan Hinata membentang, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin memeluk sahabatnya tersebut. Mengetahui hal itu, lantas Ino pun menghamburkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata.

Sekarang, wanita berambut gelap tersebut benar-benar tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

**o.o**

Hinata memilih berjalan kaki saja untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Hari mulai gelap, namun remang-remang matahari masih menampakkan jingganya di antara lamat-lamat langit Tokyo. Lampu-lampu pinggir jalan mulai menyala seiring keremangan itu perlahan mulai sirna.

Fase waktu selalu berubah setiap saat, namun satu hal yang tak pernah berubah dari itu semua adalah matahari. Matahari tak akan pernah sekali pun berubah, sedari Hinata kecil sampai sekarang ia menjadi wanita dewasa, matahari selalu terbit dari Timur dan tenggelam ke arah Barat.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, ia palingkan wajahnya pada sebuah lapangan basket kosong yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Wanita itu merapatkan _blazer_ tembaga yang dipinjamnya dari Ino, angin senja sedikit membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

Senyumnya yang kembali dipenuhi sembilu tampak menyungging, lapangan basket yang kosong dari siapa pun tersebut dalam sorot matanya terlihat ada yang tengah bermain di sana. Beberapa remaja pria tengah bermain-main memperebutkan bola bulat itu oleh tangannya, sesekali bahkan ada yang jatuh tersungkur akibat dorongan dari temannya. Hal tersebut sedikit menggelitik Hinata.

Ketika salah seorang dari mereka ada yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_, maka semua pemain pun ikut bersorak. Tak terkecuali seorang anak lelaki yang sepertinya absen dari permainan kali ini, dia tampak duduk-duduk saja di pinggir lapangan. Oh, mungkin dia sedang beristirahat karena kelelahan, tapi tak sebulir keringat pun tampak mengucur dari badannya.

"Hiroki, cepat ambil bola itu!" perintah seorang anak lelaki—bertato segitiga pada kedua pipinya—yang tak sengaja melemparkan bola basket itu keluar lapangan. Anak yang diperintah itu pun mau saja menuruti suruhan dari temannya tersebut.

"_Hiroki sudah besar rupanya_," gumam Hinata sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya, tak lupa setetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau mau ikut bermain, Hiroki?" tanya seorang kawannya yang berambut merah sembari mengasongkan bola basket itu pada anak remaja bernama Hiroki tersebut.

Remaja berambut pendek setengkuk itu dengan sedikit malu-malu mengambil bola yang diasongkan temannya tersebut. Namun, entah apa yang terjadi, teman-temannya yang lain malah menertawakan tindakan dari anak berambut merah itu yang mengajak Hiroki untuk ikut bermain.

"Mana bisa Hiroki main basket? Kau bercanda saja, Gaara!" Sebuah sindiran terlontar dari salah satu anak yang sedari tadi terus saja memakan keripik kentangnya sendirian, "Ajak saja Hiroki main boneka atau rumah-rumahan."

Ejekan tersebut berhasil menimbulkan gelak tawa dari seluruh anak yang berada di lapangan, kecuali anak lelaki yang disapa Gaara, dan tentu saja Hiroki yang menjadi bahan olokan.

Lantas, Hiroki pun mengembalikan bola basket yang sempat diambilnya tersebut pada Gaara, "Biar aku tidak usah ikut bermain saja." Hiroki tersenyum mendapati ejekan dari teman-teman sepermainannya itu, padahal kalau bisa ia ingin sekali memukul seluruh anak yang berani menertawakannya. Namun, Hiroki sama sekali tak bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kalau kau tak ikut bermain, aku juga tak akan ikut bermain." Gaara melemparkan bola itu jauh keluar lapangan, sementara Hiroki tengah berada dalam situasi yang sulit. Kalau ia tak menerima ajakan Gaara, tentu teman-temannya yang lain akan memarahinya karena mereka kehilangan seorang pemain basket yang membuat pertandingan menjadi seru, hanya kalau ia menerima tawaran itu, sudah tentu ia akan mengacaukan jalannya pertandingan dan membuat teman-temannya memarahinya pula.

Namun, Hiroki tetap harus mengambil keputusan, "Maaf, tapi aku memang tak bisa ikut bermain, Gaara." Rupa-rupanya ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengacaukan permainan.

Dari kejauhan, Hinata melihat dua remaja itu menyingkir dari lapangan.

Sementara Hiroki merasa amat bersalah atas keputusan yang telah diambilnya, ia telah membuat Gaara tidak bermain olahraga favoritnya tersebut. Hiroki ingin sekali meminta maaf, namun ia tak punyai keberanian barang sedikit pun.

"Ga-Gaara, aku benar-benar minta maaf...," ucap Hiroki dengan agak terbata berusaha memberanikan diri, "...terserah kalau kaumau marah padaku."

Remaja yang kiranya ditaksir berusia 15 Tahun itu menggenggam tangan Hiroki, "Tidak masalah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Entah mengapa Hiroki merasa detakan jantungnya berpuluh kali menjadi lebih cepat saat Gaara menggenggam tangannya, anak lelaki berambut merah itu memang berbeda dari teman Hiroki yang lain: dia sangat peduli pada Hiroki, bahkan saat Hiroki diperolok, Gaara selalu berdiri membela Hiroki, ia selalu berkata bahwa Hiroki sama dengan kebanyakkan anak lelaki pada umumnya, tak ada yang berbeda.

Hinata yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya mampu tersenyum simpul seraya menyingkirkan sisa-sisa air mata yang meninggalkan jejak pada sepasang pipinya. Wanita itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

**o.o**

Dua batang lilin yang menyala tampak menerangi meja makan, lampu memang sengaja dimatikan agar tercipta kesan romantis yang mendalam. Berbagai hidangan nyaris memenuhi seluruh meja, tentu saja hal ini demi memuaskan sang suami yang seharian berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di kantor.

Hinata memang seorang istri yang baik, begitu suaminya—Uzumaki Naruto—selalu menilainya.

Sebagai seorang wanita, tak ada cela sedikit pun yang dimiliki Hinata: cantik, bertubuh indah, pandai memasak. Lantas, apalagi yang kurang? Tentu saja kekurangannya hanya satu, sampai saat ini di usia pernikahannya dengan Naruto yang menginjak tahun keenam, Hinata masih belum bisa memberikan suaminya tersebut seorang keturunan.

Apakah Hinata mandul? Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak mandul.

"Kudengar dari _Kaasan_ kaukabur dari supermarket tadi siang, benarkah?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela santap malamnya, "Kaukabur ke mana, Hinata?"

Wanita itu tampak tak memperhatikan pertanyaan dari suaminya, sebenarnya sedari tadi pun ia sama sekali tak menyantap hidangan makan malamnya, ia hanya memainkan _steak_ daging tersebut dengan menusuk-nusuknya menggunakan garpu.

"Hinata, aku sedang berbicara padamu." Naruto berusaha menyadarkan istrinya itu dari lamunan kosongnya, "Hinata!"

Wanita tersebut agak terkesiap mendengar namanya terpanggil dengan nada yang lumayan keras, ia tampak sedikit membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang suami, "Ada yang salah dengan masakannya, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Aku tanya, tadi siang kaukabur ke mana, Hinata-_chan_?" ucap Naruto mengulangi perkataannya yang beberapa saat lalu ia lontarkan. "_Kaa-san_ bilang kau meninggalkannya di supermarket."

"So-soal itu, a-aku pergi ke apartemen temanku...," jawab Hinata seadanya, "...kurasa kau mengenalnya."

"Ino?" tanya pria itu hendak memperjelas, sontak sebuah anggukan ringan dari sang istri ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban. "Harusnya kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkan perkataan ibunya Sasuke, kaupaham?"

Hinata lagi-lagi mengangguk menimpali perkataan suaminya tersebut. Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan suaminya malam ini, sesuatu yang amat serius.

Wanita itu sudah tak sanggup lagi berpura-pura lebih dari ini. Namun, ternyata hal tersebut tak semudah apa yang dipikirkannya: memang hanya tinggal berbicara saja, tetapi sulitnya sama seperti saat kita diminta harus menemukan jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Hinata terdengar menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, ia berusaha mengambil napas sebelum memulai pembicaraan seriusnya dengan suaminya tersebut. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya agar ia mempunyai keberanian untuk mengeluarkan suara, "Na-Naruto-_kun_, ada hal serius yang harus kubicarakan padamu."

Sepertinya Hinata sudah amat siap dengan apa pun yang akan terjadi setelah ia mengatakan hal ini pada suaminya. Ia sudah tak peduli kalaupun sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya terjadi setelah ini, namun satu hal yang ia yakini bahwa Naruto tak akan memaafkannya setelah dirinya membongkar kebohongannya selama kurang lebih lima tahun mereka menikah.

Tapi, bagaimanapun, Hinata harus melakukan hal ini.

"Ya? Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?" timpal pria itu seraya menenggak segelas air putih.

"Soal a-aku yang belum bisa mengandung sampai sekarang...," ucapnya berusaha setenang mungkin, "...itu karena aku—"

"Sudahlah, Hinata-_chan_, belum waktunya saja kita diberi keturunan." Lelaki bermata biru itu tampak menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya tersebut, menyuruhnya agar tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Namun, entah mengapa, Hinata perlahan melepaskan genggaman tersebut. Wanita itu terlihat berusaha membangun dinding tebal di antara dirinya dan sang suami, "Bagaimana kalau seumur hidup aku tidak dapat memberikanmu keturunan?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit tertahan, rupa-rupanya ia tengah menahan isak tangisnya yang mulai bergejolak.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku yakin dengan usaha yang kita lakukan, suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan mengandung." Naruto berusaha meyakinkan sang istri agar tak cepat putus asa.

Sejenak Hinata memalingkan muka dari tatapan tajam suaminya, "Kau sama sekali tak mengerti dengan keadaanku, Naruto...," ucap wanita tersebut sedikit tersendat karena suara tangisan mulai menyela di antara ucapannya, "...aku tidaklah sama dengan kebanyakan wanita pada umumnya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberikanmu keturunan, sampai kapanpun."

Pria berkulit agak gelap itu pun tersenyum mendengar penuturan pasrah yang dilontarkan istrinya, amat kontras dengan keadaan sang istri yang tengah berurai air mata. Lantas, Naruto kembali menyantap santap malamnya yang sempat tertunda, "Sepertinya kau sudah terpengaruh dengan omongan orang-orang terhadapmu."

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangku selama ini memang benar, Naruto-_kun_...," timpal Hinata tak ingin terlalu lama berbasa-basi, "...aku tidak akan pernah memberikanmu keturunan karena—"

"Karena kau mandul, begitu?" sela Naruto akan ucapan istrinya yang mulai melantur. "Selama kita menikah, pernahkah sekali saja aku memintamu untuk segera memberiku anak?" tanya pria itu kemudian dengan nada suara yang lumayan tinggi, dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berkata dengan nada suara seperti itu pada istrinya.

Hinata hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan suaminya tersebut. Air matanya makin beruraian tak tentu arah di atas sepasang pipinya.

"Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan? Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu hanya karena kau belum bisa memberiku keturunan sampai sekarang, Hinata." Naruto tampak berusaha meyakinkan istrinya bahwa ia tak terlalu memikirkan tentang masalah Hinata yang belum jua bisa mengandung.

Wanita itu kian terisak merasakan perih yang makin menghujam dalam relungnya, seluruh tubuhnya serasa mati di tempat mendengar penuturan sang suami yang ternyata amat mencintainya, meskipun dirinya yang dipenuhi dengan kepura-puraan itu.

"Apa kau tetap tidak akan menceraikanku, sekalipun...," ucapan itu terhenti manakala hembusan napas terdengar dari mulut Hinata, "...sekalipun kau ternyata menikahi seorang pria selama ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang sedikit melemah.

Naruto yang tengah memotong _steak_ dagingnya sontak saja menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut, bahkan pisau yang digenggamnya pun tampak bergemeretak beradu dengan piring beling di bawahnya. Pria itu berharap apa yang didengarnya barusan hanyalah sebuah omong kosong, atau bahkan sekadar salah dengar saja.

Terdengar Naruto menelan kunyahan daging yang berada di mulutnya, "A-apa maksudmu, Hinata?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan. "Kau bisa ulangi sekali lagi perkataanmu?"

"Selama ini kau sudah menikahi seorang _transgender_, Naruto." Terpaksa Hinata mengulangi perkataannya yang sebenarnya amat tak ingin ia ucapkan lagi, "Aku tak akan pernah bisa hamil karena aku tidak memiliki rahim."

Sepasang bola mata safir Naruto kian membelalak mendengar pengakuan yang diutarakan 'istri'-nya tersebut. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan atau dilakukannya lagi, bahkan pisau dan garpu yang semula dipegangnya pun jatuh begitu saja tanpa perintahnya.

'Wanita' yang selama lima tahun ini menjadi istrinya adalah seorang pria? Pikiran itu yang sekarang ini menggerayami benaknya. Bagaimana bisa? Hal ini sukar dipahami.

Naruto masih ingat benar, setiap kali ia berhubungan badan dengan 'istri'-nya tersebut, dirinya seperti berhubungan dengan seorang wanita sungguhan: Hinata mempunyai alat kelamin selayaknya seorang wanita, tubuhnya yang ramping, kulitnya yang mulus tanpa ditumbuhi rambut-rambut, buah dada yang bentuknya sempurna, wajahnya yang jelita serta matanya yang sendu. Tidak mungkin Hinata seorang pria.

Lalu, apa sekarang kata 'wanita' dan 'istri' harus dibubuhi _apostrophe_ untuk menujukkan identitas seorang Hyuuga Hinata?

Pria itu masih belum dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dirinya mematung setelah mendengarkan pengakuan yang dilontarkan 'istri'-nya. Dunia dirasakannya seperti berhenti berputar seketika, seolah tak ada gravitasi lagi di muka Bumi ini. Lebih parah, ia merasa kadar oksigen dalam paru-parunya menipis hingga dirinya tak mampu lagi bernapas.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia beranjak meninggalkan Hinata yang belum berhenti menangis. Pandangan mata lelaki itu menjadi abu-abu, ia seperti berada di dalam ruangan hampa. Kakinya melangkah, ia beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya yang biasa ia tempati bersama 'wanita' bernama Hyuuga Hinata tersebut.

Hinata yang mengetahui tindakan suaminya itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan, mungkin Naruto tengah mengemasi barang-barang milik dirinya, lantas menendangnya keluar dari rumah ini. Bagaimanapun Hinata tak mempunyai kuasa untuk membela diri, setidaknya kali ini ia tak harus lagi berpura-pura.

Detak detik jarum jam berlalu kian memakan waktu, namun suaminya tersebut tak kunjung kembali menemuinya di ruang tengah, bahkan air mata Hinata terlanjur mengering karena menunggu terlalu lama sang suami untuk mengusirnya keluar dari rumah.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Naruto yang tengah berada di dalam kamar. Perlahan, 'wanita' itu memutar engsel pintu kamarnya, sekadar berharap bahwa suaminya tersebut tak merasa terganggu atas kedatangannya. Lantas dibukanya pintu itu dengan sangat hati-hati, suara gesekan kayu dan lantai terdengar saling beradu, diintipnya sedikit suasana kamar yang benderang dengan cahaya lampu: kamarnya masih rapi, tak tampak koper ataupun pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan di sana.

Apa Naruto tak berniat mengusir 'istri'-nya tersebut? Malah pandangan mata Hinata mendapati pria itu tengah meringkuk di atas kasur dengan menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Mungkin Naruto amat sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan ini, tapi Hinata tak sedikit pun menyesal karena telah memberitahukan tentang siapa dirinya pada suaminya tersebut. Justru ia merasa amat lega mendapati dirinya yang tak harus lagi berpura-pura terhadap sosok lelaki yang amat dicintainya itu.

Ditutupnya kembali pintu kamar, dibiarkannya sang suami terlelap sendiri dalam tidur malamnya.

Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, ia merasa sudah tak pantas untuk tinggal bersama pria sebaik Naruto. Masih dengan berbalut busana makan malamnya, 'wanita' itu pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah yang sudah ia huni selama lebih dari lima tahun bersama sosok suami yang amat disayanginya tersebut. Mungkin lebih baik kalau Naruto tak perlu mengenalnya lagi.

Dengan hati getir, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya yang sedikit gontai itu menelusuri trotoar pinggir jalan yang sudah makin sepi. Kakinya tampak tak beralaskan apa pun, kaki telanjangnya ia biarkan membawanya entah ke mana. Wajahnya yang kembali terbanjiri air mata kian tenggelam bersama helai-helai rambut gelap miliknya yang nyaris menutupi seluruh wajah sendu tersebut.

Apa memang akhir episode hidupnya akan seperti ini? Ia sendiri tak tahu pasti akan hal itu. Yang jelas, dirinya harus siap kalau sampai Naruto menuntutnya di pengadilan atas penipuan yang telah dilakukannya.

'_Tuhan, maafkan aku_.' Batinnya merintih meminta pertolongan Yang Maha Punya atas dirinya. Saat ini Hinata memang hanya bisa pasrah, menyerahkan segala masalah yang tengah dihadapinya pada Dzat Yang Telah Menciptakannya. Bahkan, mungkin ini merupakan karma atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada seseorang yang justru amat baik padanya. Seseorang yang sama sekali tak pantas ia perlakukan selama ini, '_Maafkan aku, Naruto_.'

Matanya yang tengah berair itu tiba-tiba saja tampak sedikit lebih terbuka lebar manakala didengarnya suara dentingan lonceng menggema di antara kesunyian malam. Suara nyaring tersebut terasa menyaput kepedihan hatinya secara tiba-tiba, Hinata merasa dirinya telah dijauhkan dari jurang yang membuatnya nyaris melompat ke bawahnya.

Perlahan ia palingkan tatapannya ke arah sebuah Vihara Buddha yang berdiri di seberang jalan sana. Lonceng tersebut tak berhenti membahanakan dentingannya, tampak pula seorang bhiksu tengah menggoyang-goyang benda yang ukurannya cukup besar tersebut.

Mungkin Sang Buddha ingin berbicara pada dirinya saat ini.

Lantas, 'wanita' itu pun bergegas memasuki rumah peribadatan umat Gautama tersebut. Sang bhiksu sempat memberikan salam padanya sebelum ia memasuki Vihara itu, tak lupa pula Hinata membalas salam tersebut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat beberapa meter di hadapan Buddha Rupang, tak berapa lama ia pun melakukan _Namaskara_—sebuah sikap penghormatan pada Hyang Buddha yang dilandasi dengan sikap pasrah dan sikap melaksanakan ajaranNya.

Hinata pun duduk dengan menumpu pada kedua lututnya, kemudian dengan hati yang tulus ia melakukan sikap _Pradaksina_—sujud mengagungkan nama Hyang Buddha.

Setelah ritual ibadat yang dirasanya sudah cukup, ia pun mengangkat kedua tangannya lantas merangkapkan keduanya tepat di depan dadanya, sebuah sikap yang mencerminkan seolah dirinya bunga teratai yang masih kuncup. Sekarang barulah Hinata akan mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya di hadapan Buddha Rupang, tak lupa pula ia memulainya dengan membaca _Dharani_.

'Wanita' itu tampak khusyuk sekali berdoa, entah apa yang dimintanya dari Sang Hyang Buddha, yang jelas Hinata tak akan pernah lupa meminta agar segala kebaikan selalu menyertai kehidupan suaminya.

**o.o**

Seorang wanita tampak menggeliat dari balik selimutnya, rupa-rupanya suara alarm yang nyaringnya tak terkira itu berhasil membangunkan dirinya dari lelap malamnya. Disingkapnya selimut tersebut dari badannya seraya ia matikan alarm itu agar tak berdering lebih dari ini.

Tubuhnya tampak belum rela terbangun, begitupula sepasang matanya yang masih enggan-enggan terbuka, sesekali bahkan mulutnya terbuka lebar: mencirikan dirinya yang masih didera rasa kantuk teramat sangat.

Sejenak ia regangkan otot-otot badannya agar menjadi lebih rileks, namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu yang nyaris ia lupakan. Semalam ia ingat benar ada seorang wanita yang menemaninya tidur, namun sekarang orang tersebut sudah tak dilihatnya lagi berada di sebelahnya.

"Hinata?" kata wanita berambut pirang itu setelah menyadari bahwa sosok sahabatnya—yang semalam mendatanginya—sudah lenyap dari kasur yang mereka gunakan untuk tidur. Jelas saja kekhawatiran menggurati raut wajahnya seketika, terlebih saat menemui dirinya, Hinata tampak sangat kacau dengan sepasang mata sembab menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Lekas wanita yang diketahui bernama Ino itu pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya seraya mencari keberadaan sahabatnya tersebut di seluruh penjuru kamar apartemennya: mulai dari ruang tengah, kamar mandi, dan terakhir dapur. Ino bahkan sadar, apartemennya terlalu sempit kalau sampai Hinata harus bersembunyi.

Yang dapat wanita itu simpulkan saat ini adalah sosok sahabatnya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata tersebut tengah berada di luar apartemennya. Lantas Ino pun mendudukkan lelah dirinya di atas sofa, "Ke mana perginya dia?" Sedangkan ia hanya mampu bertanya-tanya sendiri akan keberadaan Hinata—yang masih berstatus sebagai 'istri' sah dari seorang lelaki bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu—saat ini.

Ino tampak memejamkan mata, sehingga dua buah kelereng sewarna air laut miliknya pun tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata indahnya tersebut. Ia mulai memutar memorinya sekadar untuk mengingat tempat mana saja yang sering dikunjungi Hinata. Ya, mungkin saja 'wanita' itu tengah mendatangi salah satu tempat yang berada diingatannya.

Tiba-tiba saja nada pesan telepon genggamnya berbunyi, segera Ino mengambil benda tersebut yang berada di dalam kamarnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya yang berada di atas kasurnya. Sebuah pesan baru saja memasuki kotak masuk ponselnya, "Hinata?" Dibacanya lalu beberapa deret kalimat yang menghiasi layar ponsel tersebut:

_Aku pergi mungkin agak lama, maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya.  
Aku hanya tidak tega membangunkanmu.  
Tolong jangan khawatirkan aku, karena aku sedang berada di tempat yang benar.  
Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam._

-Hyuuga Hinata-

"Mungkin Hinata membutuhkan waktu atas semua yang sudah dilakukannya...," ucap Ino setelah membaca sebaris pesan yang datang dari sahabatnya itu, "...tapi aku sangat kagum atas keputusan yang telah diambilnya."

Lantas ditengoknya sebuah bingkai foto yang lumayan besar terpampang apik di dinding kamar apartemennya: sebuah gambar yang memvisualisasikan sosok dirinya bersama Hinata yang telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang perempuan selayaknya.

Maka, diketahui sekarang bahwa _apostrophe_ pun harus disematkan pada kata 'wanita' untuk seorang Yamanaka Ino.

'Wanita' berambut pirang tersebut tampak menyunggingkan senyum, "Kita memang sudah melawan arus, Hinata...," ucap Ino seraya mengambil handuk yang tersimpan dalam lemari pakaiannya, "...tapi selama kita masih bersama, kau tak perlu khawatir akan tenggelam sendirian."

**o.o**

Wajah sendu itu terlihat sedikit lebih cerah kalau dibandingkan dengan wajahnya yang semalam: wajah yang dipenuhi dengan kepiluan dan air mata. 'Wanita' beriris ungu pucat tersebut tengah duduk-duduk di pelataran Vihara yang semalam dikunjunginya, tampak pula di sebelahnya seorang bikkhuni—bhiksu perempuan—menemani dirinya, perempuan berkepala plontos ini yang sepertinya menyambut kedatangan Hinata semalam.

Rupa-rupanya ia tengah membagi sedikit kenelangsaan hidupnya pada pemuka agama itu, Hinata tak segan-segan berbagi kisah pahitnya pada perempuan yang telah rela mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya pada Sang Hyang Buddha tersebut.

"Itu keputusan yang sangat bijaksana...," ucap bikkhuni itu dengan nada suaranya yang lemah-lembut, "...kau sudah mengambil tindakan yang sangat tepat."

Hinata sedikit menundukkan wajahnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan, "Seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini sebelum kami berdua menikah," ucapnya tertahan tatkala kaca-kaca air kesedihannya tampak lagi menggantung di kedua sudut matanya, lantas terjun bebas mengiringi luka hatinya yang kembali membasah. Dihelanya napas yang terdengar beradu dengan isak, "Tapi, aku lebih memilih menjadi seorang pembohong hanya karena aku sangat mencintainya."

Bikkhuni itu terlihat menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut panjang Hinata yang nyaris menutupi wajahnya, "Apa kau bahagia setelah menikah dengannya?"

Sontak sebuah anggukkan berhasil menjawab pertanyaan dari bhiksu perempuan tersebut, "Hanya sebelum aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku dipenuhi dengan kepura-puraan."

"Apa sekarang kau menyesal dengan keputusan yang telah kauambil?" Bikkhuni itu pun melayangkan kembali sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tak perlu menyesalinya, bahkan bersyukurlah karena Hyang Buddha masih menginginkanmu untuk menjadi orang yang jujur."

Hinata merasa perempuan berpakaian oranye tersebut sedikit bisa menenangkan hatinya dengan ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkannya, entah mengapa kelegaan langsung menyeruak ke dalam relung sanubarinya tatkala bikkhuni itu memberikan petuahnya. Sesungging senyum damai tampak diperlihatkannya pada perempuan paruh baya di sampingnya itu, Hinata lantas memeluk bikkhuni tersebut seraya berterima kasih padanya.

Dengan ini Hinata makin yakin kalau keputusan yang diambilnya tersebut tepat.

**o.o**

Ino tampak tengah membaca sebuah majalah mode di atas sofa yang terletak di ruangan tengah apartemennya, tampak pula televisi dibiarkannya menyala. 'Wanita' berambut panjang sepinggul itu juga tak lupa sesekali menjejalkan makanan ringan ke mulutnya, sepertinya ia tengah melepas rasa lelah dari jadwal pemotretannya yang lumayan padat.

Ya, Yamanaka Ino merupakan seorang model majalah _fashion_ yang namanya cukup terkenal di kalangan para perancang busana. Tidak seperti Hinata, dirinya tidak pernah malu untuk mengakui kepada rekan kerjanya bahwa ia merupakan seorang _transgender_. Ino sangat bangga akan apa yang telah diraihnya sampai saat ini, meskipun ia hanya seorang 'wanita' hasil dari utak-atik canggihnya teknologi medis.

Kerja kerasnya sebagai seorang model sepertinya cukup membuahkan hasil, terbukti ia dapat membeli sebuah apartemen mewah yang ditempatinya sekarang. Kadang, saat ia ingat betapa berat keputusan yang ia ambil ketika memilih untuk menjadi seorang _transgender_—sekitar tujuh tahun silam pada usianya yang keduapuluh tiga—aliran air mata pun tak luput dari kenangan memilukan itu. Berbagai macam penolakan diterimanya hampir dari seluruh anggota keluarganya, hanya seorang saja yang dapat menerima keputusannya tersebut: ibunya.

Ino masih sangat ingat benar ketika ibunya rela membiayai segala macam operasi yang dijalaninya: mulai dari operasi penumbuhan payudara, operasi penggantian jenis kelamin, dan segala _tektek-bengek_ lainnya untuk menghasilkan Yamanaka Ino yang seperti sekarang ini. Karena itulah, Ino berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan pengorbanan ibunya, dan akan membuktikan pada seluruh keluarganya bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang _transgender_ yang sukses, terutama pada ayahnya yang telah menendang dirinya keluar dari rumah.

Maka dari itulah, Ino memilih hijrah ke Tokyo dan meninggalkan Osaka: kota kelahirannya.

Sembari terus mengagumi kemolekan bentuk tubuhnya yang menghiasi beberapa halaman majalah mode yang tengah dibacanya itu, tanpa disadarinya seseorang telah berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan segera disingkirkannya majalah tersebut yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Hinata? Kau darimana saja? Kautahu kau membuatku khawatir?" tanya Ino seraya memeluk tubuh sahabatnya tersebut, berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi padanya.

Hinata kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, "Aku baik-baik saja...," jawab 'wanita' itu sekenanya, "...tadi pagi aku pergi ke Vihara di dekat perpustakaan kota." Memang rona wajah Hinata jauh lebih ceria saat ini, hanya saja gurat-gurat kesedihan sedikit masih tampak menghiasi wajah sendu tersebut.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja...," ucap Ino dengan nada penuh kelegaan, "...kubuatkan teh hangat dulu untukmu."

Sementara sahabatnya itu melenggang pergi menuju dapur, Hinata tampak menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas sofa berwarna merah tersebut. Tanpa sengaja dilihatnya gambar Ino yang terpampang di sebuah halaman majalah, "Ino memang terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang pria."

Tak lebih dari lima menit, 'wanita' berambut pirang itu kembali dari dapur dengan dua cangkir teh hangat berada di atas nampan yang dibawanya. Lantas diletakkannya nampan tersebut di atas meja, "Minumlah sekadar untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata seraya mengembangkan senyumnya. Diminumnya pun teh hangat tersebut dengan hati-hati, Hinata tampak menikmati cairan hangat itu membasahi kerongkongannya.

Ino yang melihat raut damai menghiasi wajah sahabatnya itu pun merasa amat bahagia, namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sebuah amplop yang ditemukannya di bawah pintu sehabis ia pulang dari pemotretan sore tadi. Ino tak lantas membukanya karena sepertinya amplop itu ditujukan untuk Hinata, jelas tertulis di bagian depan amplop tersebut. Segera pun ia bangkit dari sofa, lantas menuju kamarnya sekadar untuk mengambil amplop itu yang diletakkannya di dalam laci meja rias.

Tak berapa lama, Ino pun kembali serta lantas mengasongkan amplop tersebut pada Hinata, "Sepertinya ini untukmu, tadi sore kutemukan di bawah pintu."

Hinata tampak mengernyitkan dahinya seraya menerima amplop itu, "Kau tidak tahu siapa yang mengantarkannya?" tanyanya pada Ino yang lantas menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tak tahu-menahu. Hinata pun membuka amplop tersebut seraya mengambil sepucuk surat yang terdapat di dalamnya, dibacanya kemudian baris demi baris susunan kalimat yang terketik rapi dalam surat itu.

Ino yang sedikit penasaran dengan isi surat tersebut hanya mampu menunggu apa yang akan diceritakan sahabatnya mengenai surat itu.

Hinata terlihat serius sekali membaca isi surat tersebut hingga senyumnya tak luput terbentang mengiringi bacaannya, namun matanya tampak pula berkaca-kaca. Ino bahkan tak mampu menebak senyum apa yang diisyaratkan sahabatnya itu: senyuman bahagia atau justru sebaliknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, surat tersebut jatuh dari apitan jari-jemarinya menimpa tumpuan kedua paha 'istri' dari seorang pebisnis muda pemilik restoran ramen ternama di Kota Tokyo itu. Cucuran air matanya mulai meleleh dari kedua sudut indera penglihatannya tersebut.

Ino yang bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya itu hanya mampu menatap cemas, "Ka-kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanyanya berusaha mencari tahu.

Sebuah anggukan pelan dan sesungging senyuman tampak ditunjukkan Hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya tersebut. Dihela olehnya sebuah napas berat yang terdengar dibarengi suara isak kecil, "A-aku baik-baik saja, Ino." Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan suasana hatinya yang ia rasakan justru sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dirinya harus kembali berpura-pura, "Kau ... kau memberitahu Naruto kalau aku berada di sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilayangkan sahabatnya itu mau tak mau Ino harus berkata apa adanya, "Maaf."

Wajah sendu Hinata untuk yang kesekian kali terlihat mengguratkan nestapa yang amat sangat, meskipun dirinya mencoba berpura-pura untuk tetap membentang senyum, tapi tetap saja ia tak akan mampu menutupi tatapan matanya yang memancarkan kepiluan yang mendalam. Surai-surai mahkota kepalanya berhasil menenggelamkan air muka 'wanita' itu hingga benar-benar terkubur di baliknya.

Ino kian dibuatnya kebingungan dengan apa yang membuat Hinata kembali menjadi terpuruk, di satu sisi ia juga amat cemas dengan keadaan sahabatnya tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja 'wanita' bermata _aquamarine_ itu teringat pada sepucuk surat yang baru saja dibaca Hinata, segera diambilnya benda tersebut yang sudah tergeletak di atas lantai.

Lantas dibacanya isi surat itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, seketika itu pula Ino tampak terhenyak tak percaya: mulutnya menganga cukup lebar, begitupun dengan matanya. Sejurus kemudian 'wanita' tersebut menengok ke arah Hinata, "Na-Naruto menggugat cerai dan memperkarakan dirimu—?"

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hinata sudah lenyap tak ada lagi di sebelahnya. Lebih parah, Ino tak tahu ke mana perginya 'wanita' tersebut. Ia tampak meremas-remas surat itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi, "Naruto benar-benar keterlaluan...," geramnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, "...aku harus menemuinya."

**o.o**

Pria yang kini mendapat predikat antagonis dari sosok 'perempuan' bernama Yamanaka Ino tersebut kini tengah berdiri di hadapan cermin rias yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Uzumaki Naruto bukan sedang bersolek, melainkan ia tengah berperang dengan sosok lain dari dirinya yang terlihat melalui pantulan cermin di depannya.

Bayangan sosok lain Naruto yang berada di dalam cermin tampak menertawakan sosok asli dirinya yang terlihat kacau. Sosok yang berada di dalam cermin itu terus saja menyudutkannya atas semua yang telah ia lakukan terhadap 'wanita' bernama Hyuuga Hinata, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah 'istri'-nya.

"_Sekarang kau menyesal sudah menikahinya, Naruto_?" tanya sosok lain pria tersebut dengan tatapan mendakwa tampak merendai matanya. Sosok itu menatap Naruto asli dengan penuh kesinisan, "_Kau menyesal sudah menikah dengan seorang transgender, brengsek_!"

Naruto asli hanya mampu terisak kebingungan dengan semua pertanyaan yang tak mampu dijawabnya.

Namun, sosok lain dirinya terus saja tertawa di atas ketertekanan jiwanya, "_Kaulupa bagaimana selama ini Hinata dengan sabarnya menerima cacian dari orang-orang, hah_?" Dakwa sosok itu kian menjadi. Kini sosok lain dari Naruto tersebut tampak membuang ludahnya ke arah sosok asli dirinya, "_Kau tak lebih dari seorang bajingan tak berperasaan_!" ucapnya mengata-ngatai. "_Kau sampai menceraikan dan memperkarakan Hinata hanya karena dia seorang wanita hasil rekayasa medis_?" tanyanya sedikit panjang lebar, "..._apa kau sudah merasa paling sempurna sebagai seorang pria, Naruto_?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang belum jua merendah. Bayangan itu sejenak menciptakan keheningan, "_Jawab_!"

"DIAAAAM!" Sebuah vas bunga pun dilayangkan Naruto asli untuk memecahkan cermin tersebut yang tak bisa diam, namun sayangnya cermin itu tak jua pecah.

Dirinya yang lain, yang berada di dalam cermin, pun semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah bodoh yang dilakukan sosok aslinya tersebut. Hal ini semakin membuatnya muak terhadap sosok Naruto asli, "_Lihat_! _Bahkan kau tak bisa menghancurkanku_!" ucapnya dengan nada angkuh, "..._itu karena semua yang aku katakan benar_! _Kau, Uzumaki Naruto, tak lebih dari seorang bajingan tak berperasaan_!"

Naruto nyaris terlonjak dari mimpi yang baru saja menguasai tidur malamnya, seluruh badannya tak ada yang luput dari kucuran keringat. Mimpi yang barusan dialaminya sangat membuat dirinya ketakutan: seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, giginya bergemelutuk saling beradu, napasnya terdengar memburu oksigen malam. Pria berambut pirang itu benar-benar dibuat kepayahan oleh bunga tidurnya sendiri.

Setelah dirinya merasa lumayan tenang dan semuanya terasa aman, Naruto beranjak dari kasurnya, ia bergegas menuju wastafel sekadar untuk mencuci mukanya. Beberapa kali ia menelan ludahnya dalam sekadar untuk membuat dirinya menjadi lebih rileks.

Ditatapnya cermin wastafel yang berada di hadapannya, "Hinata, aku harus menemuimu dan meminta maaf padamu."

Selesai urusannya dengan wastafel, pria tersebut lantas mengenakan jaket tebalnya dan melangkah keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Ia bermaksud akan menemui sosok 'istri' yang telah dicampakkannya, dan ia tahu ke mana ia harus mencari 'wanita' itu.

Naruto nyaris terkesiap manakala dibukanya pintu rumah dan seseorang telah berdiri di sana, "Ino?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menamparmu saat ini, Naruto, tapi ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari itu...," ucap 'wanita' tersebut yang terdengar agak sedikit kasar, "...Hinata kabur dari apartemenku setelah dia membaca surat gugatan yang kaukirim!"

**o.o**

Sementara itu, Hinata tampak berdiri di depan gapura Vihara Buddha yang belakangan ini sering ia kunjungi. Namun, tampaknya tempat ibadat tersebut sudah sangat sepi, bahkan bikkhuni yang biasanya ia temui pun tak terlihat batang hidungnya. 'Wanita' Hyuuga itu jadi merasa agak segan untuk melangkah lebih jauh memasuki Vihara Buddha tersebut.

Akhirnya, niatnya pun urung untuk sekadar menemui Buddha Rupang. Hinata pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang tak tentu arah dan tujuan itu.

Air matanya sudah tak beraturan membentuk labirin-labirin kepedihan di atas sepasang pipinya, ditambah hembusan angin malam dengan liarnya menyentuh epidermis kulitnya. Hinata terlihat menggigil, terlebih ia sedang tidak mengenakan jaket atau pakaian tebal yang mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Dinaikinya satu per satu anak-anak tangga jembatan penyebrangan dengan langkah kakinya yang sedikit gontai. Sebenarnya ia sudah amat lelah berjalan terlalu lama menggunakan kakinya yang telanjang tak beralas. Setibanya di atas jembatan, ia melihat dua orang pemuda tengah bersenda gurau di tepian pagar pembatas jembatan tersebut, jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat Hinata berada, namun ia masih bisa mendengar apa yang kedua orang pemuda itu bicarakan.

Diam-diam Hinata tak sengaja mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Apa aku sebegitu mengerikan sehingga teman-teman di sekolah menjauhiku?" tanya seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek pada teman di sebelahnya yang lebih tinggi, "...terutama teman laki-laki, aku rasa tak ada yang salah denganku."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu pun tampak mengacak-acak rambut biru tua si pemuda di sebelahnya, "Memang tak ada yang salah denganmu, tapi..."

"Tapi...?"

"...tapi mungkin karena kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang pria...," ledek pria berambut merah tersebut terhadap rekannya yang tampak tak terima, "...mungkin mereka takut jatuh cinta padamu, makanya mereka menjauhimu, Hiroki."

Dari kejauhan Hinata tampak tersenyum-senyum saat melihat pemuda yang disapa Hiroki itu cemberut kesal, "_Hiroki sudah makin besar sekarang_," ucap Hinata bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau sendiri tak takut jatuh cinta padaku, Gaara?" Kali ini tampak Hiroki yang coba menggoda lelaki berbola mata _parsley_ tersebut.

Gaara sontak menggelengkan kepalanya serta lantas menatap mata keunguan milik pemuda di sebelahnya, "Sayangnya, kau ini seorang laki-laki...," ucapnya diiringi tawa yang lumayan renyah, "...kalau kau perempuan mungkin saja aku akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Lantas Hiroki pun mengangguk, "Oh, begitu, ya...," gumam pemuda berusia 17 Tahun itu, "...kalau aku perempuan, kira-kira apa nama yang cocok untukku?" tanyanya kemudian seraya sebentuk kembungan pipi tampak menghiasi wajah polosnya.

Pemuda yang dimintai saran tersebut terlihat memutar matanya sejenak, ia tengah memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang dilayangkan padanya. Bola matanya tampak kembali menemui sosok di sebelahnya, "Hinata."

"Hinata?" tanya Hiroki memperjelas.

"Aku suka nama itu, seperti menggambarkan sosok wanita yang lembut dan tegar," jawab Gaara seraya sesungging senyuman tampak dikembangkannya. "Sudahlah, kurasa malam makin larut...," lanjutnya tanpa meneruskan obrolan yang menurutnya kian melantur itu, "...nanti Paman Hiashi mencarimu, baiknya kita pulang." Dirangkulnya pundak pemuda bernama Hiroki tersebut, lantas mereka pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

Hinata melihat dua pemuda tersebut tampak mendekat ke arahnya, bahkan sanggup menerobos tubuhnya bagai dinding transparan yang tak nyata. 'Wanita' itu menatap kepergian Hiroki dan Gaara hingga keduanya lenyap secara tiba-tiba dari pandangan mata ungu pucat miliknya. Tak berapa lama, ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menelusuri jembatan penyebrangan yang dulu sering didatanginya berdua—bersama pemuda bernama Gaara tersebut.

Langkah kakinya pun berhenti tepat di tempat yang sama seperti kedua pemuda yang baru saja mengobrol itu, ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya di tepian pagar jembatan yang terbuat dari besi-besi kokoh tersebut. Dibuangnya beberapa hembusan napas hingga tercipta hawa-hawa tipis yang keluar dari mulutnya, Hinata tak tahu mengapa malah teringat sosok pemuda yang dulu amat dikaguminya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara. Pemuda berambut semerah darah tersebut adalah teman terdekatnya semasa di _High School_.

"Gaara, bagaimana kabarmu di Amerika sana?" tanyanya pada semilir angin yang baru saja merasuki kulitnya, "...apa kau merindukanku?" Kali ini pertanyaan itu dilontarkannya pada gelap malam yang kian memekat. Hinata tampak menatap jalan raya di bawahnya yang tengah dilalui segelintir kendaraan saja, "Apa kau sudah tahu kalau sekarang aku telah menjadi wanita bernama Hinata?" tanyanya kian menjadi diiringi senyuman yang dipenuhi kegetiran, "...seperti nama yang kausukai itu."

Tak pelak air matanya pun kembali berjatuhan, kali ini disaksikan rembulan yang tampak muncul penuh di antara halimun tipis yang bergerak pelan-pelan. Hinata tengah bergelut dengan memori silamnya bersama pemuda bernama Gaara—saat namanya masih tercatat di buku absensi sebagai seorang Hyuuga Hiroki. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Negeri Paman Sam setelah lulus dari _High School_ tujuh tahun yang lalu, sementara Hiroki sendiri lebih memilih meninggalkan rumahnya dan menentukan masa depannya sendiri sebagai seorang _transgender_.

Hidupnya sempat terkatung-katung di hingar-bingarnya Kota Tokyo selama beberapa bulan, bahkan dirinya sempat tinggal di pinggiran toko sebelum akhirnya ia menyewa sebuah flat kecil dari hasil kerja paruh waktunya sebagai seorang pelayan kafe—saat itu ia telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang 'wanita' meskipun belum melakukan operasi terhadap tubuhnya di bagian manapun.

Setahun berlalu, ia bertemu dengan sosok wanita bernama Yamanaka Ino di kafe tempatnya bekerja: saat tak sengaja Ino melihat Hiroki keluar dari toilet pria secara diam-diam, sementara ia tengah berpenampilan layaknya seorang perempuan. Mulanya Hiroki berkilah sana-sini, namun Ino segera sadar bahwa ada yang tak beres dari diri 'wanita' yang ditemuinya itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, Hiroki mengakui bahwa ia adalah seorang pria, tak seperti Ino yang dilahirkan sebagai seorang wanita seutuhnya—mengingat kecantikan Ino yang tak kalah dari para wanita pada umumnya. Namun, dengan tak segan Ino mengakui bahwa ia pun dilahirkan sebagai seorang pria, tetapi ia telah disulap oleh canggihnya teknologi menjadi seorang wanita.

Dari kejadian itulah, Ino menawarkan Hiroki untuk tinggal di apartemennya, ia merasakan penderitaan yang dialami oleh orang yang baru ditemuinya tersebut—penderitaan yang sama seperti dirinya. 'Wanita' berambut pirang itu pulalah yang rela merogoh koceknya untuk membiayai operasi demi operasi yang dijalani Hiroki.

Hari demi hari, Hiroki merasakan perubahan pada dirinya, ia berubah menjadi sesosok 'wanita' yang sanggup menandingi kecantikan seorang Ratu Sejagad sekalipun. Seiring perubahan tersebut, ia mulai menanggalkan nama Hyuuga Hiroki, dan menyematkan nama baru pada dirinya sebagai seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Ino yang telah merubah Hiroki menjadi seorang Hinata, hari-hari barunya mulai ia jalani sebagai seorang 'wanita'. Sampai pada suatu hari, ia bertemu secara tak sengaja dengan seorang pemuda yang terluka akibat terkena bola dari tendangan murid-murid taman kanak-kanaknya. Perkenalan itu membuatnya semakin akrab dengan sosok si pemuda hingga tanpa diduga pemuda tersebut melamarnya, padahal sebelumnya mereka tak pernah berkomitmen untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Ya, pemuda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto—suami sahnya saat ini.

Hinata berusaha tak mengingat-ingat lagi sosok pria yang saat ini telah menghancurkan seluruh hatinya, ia tak yakin apa hatinya yang telah menjadi kepingan itu akan kembali menyatu untuk melanjutkan hidup atau tidak. Isak tangisnya terdengar kian menjadi-jadi, "Apa kau sebegitunya membenciku, Naruto?" tanyanya sendiri dengan nada suara yang lirihnya sudah tak terkira, "Apa kau tak bisa memaafkanku?"

'Wanita' itu tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, baginya situasi ini sungguh amat membuatnya tertekan, lebih daripada saat ibu mertuanya menyuruh dirinya untuk segera memberikan cucu padanya.

Sepasang matanya terpejam menimbulkan gelap dalam pandangannya, "Maafkan aku, Hyang Buddha."

**o.o**

Dua orang itu berlarian di pinggiran jalan Tokyo: yang 'wanita' tampak menggandeng tangan si pria yang berlari di belakangnya.

"Sebetulnya kita mau mencari Hinata ke mana, Ino?" tanya pria tersebut pada sosok 'wanita' yang berlari di depannya, "...kita sudah berlari terlalu jauh, kubilang pakai mobilku saja, kan?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi!" bentak Ino pada pria berambut pirang itu—sekilas mirip dengannya, "...kita akan pergi ke Vihara Buddha di dekat perpustakaan kota, belakangan ini Hinata sering sekali pergi ke sana."

Namun, langkah kaki pria tersebut tampak semakin melemah, hal itu pun dirasakan si 'wanita' di depannya. Dari kejauhan, retina mata Naruto menangkap seorang wanita tengah berdiri di atas pagar-pagar besi pembatas jembatan penyebrangan, namun karena jarak yang lumayan jauh itu membuat pria tersebut sulit mengenali siapa yang tengah berada di sana dan apa yang sedang orang itu lakukan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ino!" Suara nyaring Naruto berhasil membuat langkah 'wanita' tersebut terhenti seketika. Saat Ino memalingkan wajah ke arahnya, sontak saja pria itu mengarahkan jari telujuknya pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di atas pagar jembatan tersebut.

Mereka berdua tampak menyipitkan mata berusaha mengenali sosok yang sepertinya hendak melompat dari jembatan itu. Benar saja, tak kurang dari sepuluh detik kemudian, sosok tersebut menerjunkan dirinya dari atas jembatan ke permukaan jalan yang tingginya di taksir lebih dari sepuluh meter itu, sejurus kemudian sosok yang langsung bersimbah darah dan sudah tampak tak berkutik tersebut tergilas mobil kontainer yang melintas.

"HINATAAAA!" teriak Naruto dan Ino seketika membahana setelah menyadari siapa sebenarnya sosok 'wanita' malang yang terjun dari jembatan itu.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note**:

#elapingus  
Oke, saya terharu bukan karena terbawa suasana cerita dari fanfic yang saya buat ini, tapi karena ... ini _oneshot_ terpanjang yang pernah saya buaaaaat! #ganyante #dilempar

Semoga fanfic ini dapat menghibur _readers_ dengan tema 'nyeleneh bin aneh' yang terdapat dalam fanfic ini. Saya sama sekali tidak ada maksud _bashing_ atau apa pun terhadap karakter-karakter yang ada dalam fanfic ini, hal ini murni hanya karena kebutuhan peran dalam cerita. Saya juga mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan untuk penggunaan konsep Buddha dalam fanfic ini. :")

Sebenarnya, saya sedikit terinspirasi oleh Thai-movie "It Gets Better" untuk tema 'transgender' yang saya usung dalam fanfic ini, namun saya jamin plot ceritanya amat sangat berbeda.

**Review**? Harus, ya! Masa sudah baca panjang-panjang sama sekali gak ninggalin jejak? :(

Dan terakhir, Happy Birthday to me! #HEH

Sekian, Arionyxle


End file.
